Daddy's girl
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Because no matter how old she gets she'll always be his little girl. (Mark/Lara, Father daughter bonding fic)


_**Some Au father/daughter bonding with Mark and his and Lilly's daughter Lara, I do not own anything, Lara belongs to me (And Lilly and Mark XD) Enjoy.**_

Tired blue eyes scanned the dark autumn forest in a pattern of left, right then repeat over and over again. It was almost as natural as breathing nowadays it was the same thing at the same ungodly hour at the same cold and crisp fall night always on the lookout for anything that seemed out of place, a walker, bandit, some animal they could kill and eat it was the same thing everyday to A good sign the routine her mother enforced was working quite well in keeping her fellow survivors safe with everyone adjusting (And unwillingly adjusting) to the routine. She dealt with handing out rations fairly, a gun training routine she developed, watch shifts, and managing runs for supplies in Macon, yes the routine she made was working and benefiting everyone that was with the group…expect for her daughter. Not able to hold it back any longer she let out a long and sleepy yawn.

"Getting tired chicky?" asked Mark who like Lara was sitting in a cheap looking white lawn chair.

"I'm fine Dad." The seventeen year old replied slight annoyance in her tone hoping to covering up for the feelings of tiredness and nervousness. Tonight was her first time doing night watch or well a watch in general. This was mostly carried out by her mother, father, Lee, Carley and Kenny but with the food they managed to gather going low on them she recently started training on how to properly use a gun. It was a bit nerve wrecking when she first started but she eventually got improved and then was granted accesses to have a gun on her at all times.

The raven harried man chuckled to himself as he ruffled the teenager's dark brown hair, accidently causing Lara's glasses to slip and then fall into a lopsided angle. "My little's girl's growing up." He mused as Lara pouted and fixed her glasses.

"Dad, I'm seventeen." She huffed flipping her long wavy hair aside.

Her father chuckled again. "Your still my little girl." He mused again as Lara rolled her eyes.

"You're starting to sound like Grandpa when he's with mom." She muttered much to her amusement, digging through a backpack she pulled out for a bottle of water and took a long sip, hoping it would keep her awake…it wasn't tea or coffee or even an energy drink but it was something at least. She offered her dad a sip but he politely declined.

"Seems like just yesterday you were born."

Lara groaned. "Come one dad," she pleaded. "Don't go all mushy on me."

The leather clad man smiled as he ruffled Lara hair again, only this time more gentle. "You're my favorite daughter, I'm supposed to." He teased as Lara groaned again.

"I'm your only daughter." She reminded him sighing. He opened his mouth to speak again until the sudden sound of a twig snapping caught their attention. Lara's quickly grabbed a hold of the rifle and peered through the scope.

"Walker…" she said almost breathlessly and swallowed the salvia in her mouth. It's been awhile since she saw one ever since what happened at the drug store.

"Is it getting close to the motor inn?" He asked. Their was a rule that if a walker was just wandering around aimlessly they had to keep an eye on it in case it got closer to the motor inn, but in case it just wanders back to the woods don't shoot. It was pointless to waste ammo.

"I can't tell yet."

"Keep an eye on it then."

"I know, dad, I know." She told him narrowing her eyes at the walker. It was truly an ugly and pitiful sight. The walker appeared to be male, dressed in a blue work uniform of some kind that was drenched in blood stains and had greasy black hair in sort of a bowl cut, but the most striking feature was a nametag that read _"Morris". _Her face paled.

"You okay?" The glasses wearing man asked as Lara nodded.

"Y-yeah." She said not meaning to stutter but it just came out. "I'm fine…"

She quickly shifted her glance at her father, noticing the worried look on his face then quickly returned to the walker.

"You sure? I can handle the rest of the watch." He offered as she shook her head.

"I can handle this." She said a bit more bluntly then she intended to, but it didn't matter…she had work to do. "Its looks like its getting close…"

"Think you can shoot it?"

"Y-yeah, I didn't put in all those hours of training for nothing." She said, once again stuttering at that first part.

"Just like how I showed you." The leather jacket clad man informed as his daughter gave a small nod.

"Take aim…" she repeated the steps and tips he had given her. "Finger on the trigger…" the walker called Morris slowly limped along, getting closer. "Take a deep breath…" she said taking a deep breath. "And…" she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

A loud gunfire roared through the quietness of the night.

"Did you hit it?" asked Mark as Lara peered down the scope yet again. The Walker was no longer up and about but now lying face down on the ground, a bullet wound appearing from the back of his head, indicating the bullet went straight through the brain.

"Yeah, I did." Lara said sighing in relief. She didn't need to mess up on her first night of watch.

"Let me see." He asked as she handed him the rifle. Mark peered through the scope and smiled. "Nice, you might be a better shot than your mom." He complimented greatly impressed. "You clearly got her sharp shooting."

"Well I learn from the best." She sheepishly replied scratching the back of her neck.

Mark set the rifle aside. "Its getting late, might be best we turn it and let Kenny carry out the rest of the night." He stated as Lara shrugged, her mother warned her ahead of time not to push herself too hard. It made sense after all. She was no use to the group if she was too tired t aim a gun. Chances were it would take awhile and a few more rounds of night watches until she adjusted. "You sure you okay?" he asked as Lara sighed crossing her arms, it was pointless to go on and try to convince him she didn't feel a little off.

"It's nothing really…" she looked down at her feet. "Might just be because that was my first time killing on of those things…" she trailed off.

"I get it chicky, I was nervous the first time I killed one…"

"Hard to believe they were people once…I know they got arms, legs-well most of them anyway." She spoke quietly. "The one I killed…it had a nametag…" she confessed. "I know its doesn't matter, they all had names once but-"

"Its harder knowing their name, right?" Her dad asked as Lara nodded.

"I guess…look its nothing…just the nerves I suppose." Christ, she must be rambling at this point, chances were she sounded immature, it was just another walker! Not wanting to keep this awkward conversation going she climbed down the RV and started going back to her motel room.

"Lara," Her dad called fallowing her. "I know it's hard for you, it was hard for me to when this first started happening." He told her putting an arm around Lara. "Just because it bothered you doesn't make you weaker then the rest of us." He pulled her in for a hug as Lara smiled, not sure if her smile was genuine or forced but was glad at least she managed to vent.

"Yeah…" she replied overall neutral about the recent situation now.

"We should get some sleep, I'm going hunting in the morning with Lee and Kenny and your mom has watch." He informed.

"Sure, I'm getting pretty tired anyway." She finally said. She smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Night dad..."

_**I don't know I was bored and I had too much time on my hands in school, meh I can't draw Mark for shit so it's hard drawing him and Lara so enjoy a fic about them! Also you know what makes this depressing? This fic takes place the day before "episode 2 starved for help" *Le gasp!* _. I need some ideas for Walking dead game fics (Mainly MarkXLilly ones) so if you got an idea post it in a review, I rarely ever look at my PM inbox.**_


End file.
